Straw hat guilt
by Fae Tale
Summary: Though it was over two years ago Luffy is still having nightmares about the death of his brother Ace and has been keeping the guilt he feels about his death secret from his crew but when a strange intruder boards the ship he can't keep it secret any longer Rated T for foul language and minor alluding to sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Fae Tail back again to bring you my new One Piece story I know it has been a while since I last wrote but I am feeling inspired again enjoy  
**

* * *

_**Two are boys Running down a dirt road. The taller boy is trying to get away from the smaller boy chasing him.**_

_**"Hey wait up I want to come." **_

_**"No you can't we don't need a cry baby tagging along" **_

_**" I'm not a cry baby you jerk." **_

_**"Are to, look, your crying right now" **_

_**" *Sniff* I am not"**_

_**The sky starts to darken as the smaller boy watches and the older boy fades away. Suddenly the young boy is completely alone and surrounded by nothing but darkness. Off in the distance he hears a scream of pain. **_

_**"Ace were are you. Come on Ace this isn't funny anymore." **_

_**Suddenly the small boy is all grown up and he is surrounded by people fighting. All around him he can see death and destruction. In the middle of all this chaos the young man sees his brother lying on the ground mortally wounded. He rushes over and holds his dieing brother in his arms.  
**_

_**"Luffy *cough* is that you."**_

_**"Ya Ace it's me"**_

_**"Why did this happen Luffy" **_

_**"I don't know Ace. I just found you like this" **_

_**"No I mean why did you let me die"**_

_**"Why didn't you save me Luffy. I thought we were brothers" **_

_**The surroundings begin to turn black leaving only Luffy and Ace with Ace repeating over and over again " Why did you let me die Luffy."  
**_

Luffys eyes flew open as he sat straight up in his bed panting and covered in a cold sweat.

It took him a moment to realize where he was.

He decided to get up and take a walk.

Luffy was leaning against the railing of the ship gazing into the night sky when he sensed a presence coming up behind him.

"Hey Luffy what are you doing up tonight?" asked Nami as she stepped up next to Luffy.

"I couldn't sleep, what are you doing up?"

"I was up late working on a map and wanted some fresh air."

The cold night air blew over the ship causing Nami to start shivering.

Seeing this Luffy grabbed Nami and pulled her close for warmth.

This caused the orange headed navigator to blush slightly as she rested her head on the straw hatted captions shoulder.

This caused a smile to spread across his face as he pulled her closer.

The familiar smell of meat and ocean water filled Namis nose as she moved closer to Luffy.

"Luffy promise me you'll always be hear with me."

"I promise Nami I will always be hear to watch over you and my crew."

As she stood there with Luffy Nami felt the tiredness of the hour overtake her and she began to drift off to sleep.

Luffy felt Namis body begin to give out as she fell asleep. As she began to drift off she felt herself be picked up in her captains strong arms. Sensing his warmth she buried her face in his chest as she felt him carry her back to her bed.

Luffy woke up the next morning to find the ship empty. He went up to the kitchen to find a piece of meat and a note from Nami.

_Dear Luffy we tried to wake you for breakfast_

_ But couldn't we left you a piece of meat and went _

_ shopping in town please watch the ship until we get back_

_ ~ Nami_

Just as Luffy was sitting down and getting ready to eat he heard a crash come form the other side of the ship. Luffy got up and began to investigate. Luffy first ran to the kitchen and found it empty. He then ran to check his meat stash and make sure it was safe. After he was sure the food was safe he made his way down to the treasure room. There he found a mysterious person loading treasure into a bag. The person appeared to be about Luffys height and wearing a dark green kimono and had a white scarf wrapped around there face that covered all but some sort blond hair and a pair or hot pink eyes.

"Hey what hell are doing in here!" screamed Luffy.

The person just stopped and stared at Luffy for a moment before returning to filling their sack.

"Hey don't ignore me you bastard, I was talking to you." said an angry Luffy.

The person turned around again and gave Luffy a puzzled look before continuing to stuff their sack.

Luffys face was now beginning to turn red with anger. Luffy clenched his fist and sent it flying at the persons head. The person quickly dodged and grabbed hold of Luffys arm. This caused Luffy to get pissed as he began swinging his arm and the person around the room. The person some how managed to hold on with a death grip on Luffys arm. Luffy suddenly felt a prick on his back. Then he felt another. Soon it felt like ten thousand needles were being pushed into his skin.

"What the hell did you do to me!" screamed Luffy as he began to louse consciousness and dropped to his knees. Just as blackness was about to take him Luffy looked up and saw an evil gleam in the attackers eyes.

"Luffy wake up. wake the fuck up" screamed the angry voice of the angry navigator.

As Luffy began to regain consciousness he felt himself being shaken and hit violently.

A groggy Luffy opened his eyes and found himself face to face with an angry Nami.

" Where the hell is my treasure Luffy. Its all fucking gone. I swear I leave you hear by yourself for an hour and all the money disappears. You better not have spent it on fucking meat again or I swear I will wear you like a rubber boot." screamed a red faced and royally pissed Nami.

"Ugh what happened? Is it breakfast time?" asked a groggy Luffy.

This caused the angry women's fist come crashing down on the confused captains head.

"Ow what was that for I didn't do anything. The last thing I remember I was getting ready to eat my meat and then I heard a weird noise and then I woke up here." said a still confused Luffy.

"Well you can kiss your meat and all the other food good bye, because whoever was hear cleared out the whole ship. They even stole all the fruit off my orange trees." said Nami with tears of hurt and anger in her eyes.

"You mean they took all the food!" screamed Luffy with panic in his voice.

"Ya you idiot they even stole the crap you hide under your pillow along with everything that wasn't nailed down. I mean they even took the soap in the bathroom and the sheet from the bed. They also took all the medical supplies, all the cola, all of Robins books, and all of my maps." Said Nami who was now practically sobbing.

"Maybe we can find the person who stole them in town." Said Robin hopefully.

"You better hope we do because they also stole the sails and if we can't find those I'm using you." said an enraged Nami as she dug her finger into Luffys chest.

"You just stay here and try to keep someone from walking off with the ship." said Nami as she gestured for the rest of the crew to follow her.

As the still dazed Luffy sat there for a moment he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He quickly turned his head and could have sworn for a moment that he saw his brother Ace.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and please review and give me your feedback  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Fae Tale here again to bring you another chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

"That idiots lucky we found most of our stuff at that thief's camping spot or so help me I would have me a rubber man skin rug." said an angry Nami as she and the rest of the crew walked back to the ship.

Just as they were reaching the ship the heard what sounded like Luffy screaming in pain. They ran aboard the ship to find Luffy laying on the ground holding his stomach and screaming in pain. A piece of meat with a bite mark was sitting about two feet in front of him.

Chopper ran over to the ailing captain and asked him what happened.

"I found a piece of meat the thief missed and when I took a bite it tasted like moldy garbage and felt like I was swallowing nails." Said Luffy through clenched teeth

"Luffy you idiot that could have been poisoned. Don't you think its suspicious that the only thing the thief left behind was a piece of meat!" Said Nami as she ran over and helped help Luffy to his feet.

They led Luffy to the sick bay while Robin followed carefully holing the meat Luffy was eating by the bone.

After Laying Luffy down chopper began to examine Luffy. After several minutes Chopper took the meat Robbin was holding and began examining a piece of it under a microscope. As they both waited tentatively Luffy continued to moan on pain.

After what seemed like an eternity Chopper turned to them and began to speak.

"I have examined the meat and its not poisoned or even expired. As far as I can tell its a perfectly fine piece of meat and Luffys vital sighs are fine." said Chopper in a slightly confused voice.

"Then whats wrong with him."asked Robin.

"I have no idea but I am going run some tests and see if I can find out." said Chopper

After several hours of testing Chopper came out and informed the crew that he couldn't find out what was wrong with Luffy but that his pain had seemed to stop and he had fallen asleep.

"Well it's about dinner time, should someone wake him?" asked Sanji

"I think it might be better if we let him sleep." Said Chopper.

As Luffy lay in the sick bay sleeping he was suddenly awoken by the smell of meat.

"Ugh is it dinner time." said the groggy Luffy who opened his eyes to find a familiar man standing before him. Luffy Rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming because before him stood his brother Ace. Startled Luffy fell out of bed onto the floor before backing up against the wall. A look of terror spread across Luffys face as he looked at a pale Ace with a gaping whole in his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said a terrified Luffy

"What a guy can't visit his little brother?" said ace with a sinister note in his voice.

"But your dead. I saw you die. You can't be here." said a still scared Luffy

"Ah well I decided to visit you. My sweet caring little loving protective brother. The brother who would never let anything happen to me." Said Ace in a mocking tone.

"I mean it's not like my crew would come to save me. It's not like I died because my stupid little brother had to try and save me." Said Ace with an even sharper tone.

"I just tried to save you. I didn't mean to let you die." Said Luffy as tears streamed down his face.

"Well you didn't Luffy. You let me die because you had to be stupid and reckless." Said Ace pointing his finger at Luffy

"No, I.. I"m sorry Ace." Said Luffy who was now sobbing.

"Well I have come to repay the favor Luffy and I aint' going away until you and me are even." Said the now evilly grinning Ace.

Hearing the commotion the crew came rushing in to find there caption backed up against the wall crying.

"What the hell happened." said an angry Zoro sword drawn.

The sobbing Luffy looked up to find his brother gone and all his friends standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I must have been having a bad dream." Lied Luffy who looked up over Zorro's shoulder to see Ace mocking him.

"Behind you" screamed Luffy. Which caused Zoro to spin around with his sword, missing Namis head by inches.

"What the fuck Luffy." said a pissed off Zoro.

"But he was just there." said a confused Luffy

"Who was." screamed Zoro

"Ace." said an excited Luffy.

"Luffy Ace is dead. I thought you understood that."Said a concerned Nami.

"He was but his ghost came back and threatened to kill me." Said a freaked out Luffy .

The mention of ghosts cause Ussop Chopper and Brook to run from the room screaming.

"Ok Luffy, well were going to go catch the ghosts. I think you should lay back down in bed."Said Nami in a calm slow voice.

"I think Luffy needs his sleep." Said Nami gesturing for the rest of the crew to leave.

After the crew had left and Luffy had made his way back to the bed he turned to find Ace standing there again.

"You know they will never believe you." Said the ghost of Ace

"Your not real." Said Luffy as he tucked in his knees closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"Oh yes I am Luffy." said an angry Ace as he punched Luffy in the face.

This just caused Luffy to cover his ears harder and start humming Binks Sake to himself and start rocking back and forth.

This just angered ace as he continued to beat on Luffy. This just caused him to rock faster as Ace dealt more blows.

Outside his cabin Luffys concerned crew listed as he hummed louder and louder.

* * *

**Wow another chapter down and this story is just getting started hope you guys will comment and leave me feedback  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys me again bringing you another chapter please read enjoy and if you can please review **

* * *

"Guys we need to talk about Luffy." said a concerned Nami

Luffy lay on the bed in the sick bay listening to his friends talk outside. It was very late and they probably thought he was asleep. He probably would be if not for the fact that Ace refused to let him fall asleep.

"They all think your crazy Luffy." Mocked Ace "There all going to leave you Luffy. You can't have a crazy captain"

"Will you just shut the fuck up." Hissed Luffy. "There my friends and your not real so go the fuck away."said an angry Luffy as He threw a pillow at ace.

"Oh ya if I'm not real then how did you get those cuts and bruises Luffy." said Ace pointing to the various cuts and lacerations on Luffy's body.

"I don't know but you don't exist." Spat Luffy as he tried to listen to what his crew was saying.

"He needs help." Said Nami. "I don't want him to hurt himself, I mean did you see all those scratch marks on him." Said a concerned Nami.

"Maybe he's just got a bug or something and it's causing him to hallucinate." Said Robin.

"Well if he does I can't find any symptoms of one. He appears to be in perfect health." Said an equally concerned Chopper.

"Told ya Luffy, your crew thinks you've lost it." Said Ace in a mocking tone.

"I told you to shut the fuck up about my crew." Said Luffy as he attempted to punch the ghost Ace. This caused his hand to go soaring into a glass jar that was sitting across the room.

"Crap" said Luffy pulling his hand back and looking at the glass embedded in it.

Nami went to check out what the noise was only to see Luffy laying on his bed with his back toward the wall. Not wanting to wake him she quietly shut the door.

After she Left Luffy sat up on the bed and began to pick the glass out of his hand.

"What was that?" Asked Zoro.

"Don't know maybe a rat got onto the ship and knocked something over again." Said Nami as she rejoined the group.

"Ha, what the hell was that.?" Mocked Ace.

"You know shes kind of pretty in the right light Luffy, maybe I could kill her to. You know so I have a cute little thing by my side for eternity." Said Ace in a teasing tone.

"Like Hell you will!" Screamed Luffy as he attempted to punch Ace again only to have his fist hit the wall.

This caused his crew to come rushing in to find Luffy sitting up on the bed and a giant hole in the wall in front of him.

"Sorry about that guys, did I wake you." Said a blushing Luffy.

"I was stretching and stretched to far." Lied Luffy with his worst lying face on.

"You know it's such a beautiful night, I think I'm going for a walk." Said Luffy rushing out of the room before they could question him.

As he walked up to the top deck of the ship, he made his way onto to lions head and sat down.

As he sat there gazing into the ocean he felt someone come up and sit beside him. He looked over to see Nami sitting next to him.

"Mind if i sit here?" asked Nami.

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare off into the distance.

After a few minutes of silence Nami spoke.

"You know Luffy if you ever need to talk, I am happy to listen." Said Nami in a kind caring voice.

"I know the death of Ace wasn't easy for you. I wish I could have been there to comfort you." Said Nami placing her hand on Luffys shoulder.

Luffy just turned and stared at her for a minute before turning back and looking at the water.

Nami moved closer to Luffy and embraced him tighter.

"Sorry if I sound weird saying this Luffy I am just worried about you and really care about you." Said Nami.

A smile spread across Luffys face. Despite the crap that was going on it felt nice to have Namis warm arms around him.

Nami got up to leave only to be pulled back down by Luffy.

"No please don't go Nami, just sit here with me for a while" Pleaded Luffy as he pulled Nami even closer to him.

"Nami, promise me you'll always be here." Asked Luffy in a concerned voice.

"I'll always be by your side, Luffy." Said Nami reassuringly.

"Promise." Said Luffy.

"I promise Luffy I will never leave you, because you would never leave me." Said Nami.

* * *

**Aww wasn't that sweet, hope you guys like this chapter and will stick around for more the party is just getting started **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been awhile since I posted a chapter but it has been a long summer and have had some personal stuff going on so I am just now trying to get back in the swing of things I know this chapter is short and I apologize but my next one will be longer I hope you enjoy **

An almost zombie like Nami made her way to the aquarium bar. She knew that with rRobin on watch duty it would most likely be empty. Though she put on a strong face for her crew the truth was seeing Luffy like this was slowly draining away all of her energy and leaving her feeling hollow. It had been almost a week and Luffy just seemed to be doing worse he hadn't eaten or sleep since the night when all of this started happening. Chopper had run every test imaginable and still didn't have any answers.

As the exhausted Navigator made her way into the aquarium bar she was greeted by the sound of sobbing and looked to find Brook sitting at the table crying.

Startled to see Nami the musician quickly wiped his eyes and got up to leave.

"I"m sorry Nami, I didn't think anyone would be down here." Said Brook as he tried to walk past Nami with his head turned.

"It's ok Brook." Said Nami as she handed him a hanky from her pocket. "I'm worried about him to."

"I just can't go through this again Nami. I had to say good bye to my first caption and many of the members of my crew. I took over thinking I had faced the worst moment of my life. I had to leave one of my best friends behind and then I had to watch as each one of my friends fell. I had to live with there memories for years. I would turn around expecting to find them only to be greeted my empty space. I lost my shadow and any hope of ever seeing the sun again. The only thing I had to keep me going was the dream of seeing Laboon again. I knew deep down that it would likely never happen but the idea gave me enough hope to make it through the days. Then all of the sudden there is this kid with a straw hat that says join my crew and well make your dream come true. I thought he was just another dreamer like me but I saw all of the imposable things he did. Things that even the most skilled pirates couldn't do. He just refused to quit. There was something in him that I had never seen before. I realized that of any man would be called king it would be Luffy, but over the past week I have saw that same man that did the imposable and made me believe that I had a chance in life again slow weaken and fade as the life drains from his body and his unbreakable will begins to crack.

Nami just stood there for a moment before embracing the afro haired skeleton in her arms.

"I understand Brook, Luffy has a way of finding the most lost people in the world an giving them meaning. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be a pirate. After all the crap Arlong put me through I thought pirates were the scum of the earth but it was a pirate that ended up saving me. Even after all the bad things i did, even after I stabbed him in the back and betrayed him Luffy still came to my rescue. He somehow managed to save me and my entire island, something I thought was imposable. He never hated me even when I deserved it. He was there for me when I needed him and now I can't help him, all I can do is just stand by and watch him suffer. I just want to be able to take hold of him and take away all the fear and pain he's feeling. He gave me new life and now I have to watch as he looses his. Why, why does this have to happen to the sweetest most selfless man I have ever met. If there's anyone in the world who deserves to fulfill there dreams it's Luffy." Said Nami as the last of her energy gave out and she fell to the floor in tears.

Brook stood there for a moment before helping The sobbing orange haired women to her feet and embracing her in a hug. They stood there for a few minutes hugging neither one saying anything just letting all the built up sadness and grief flow from there body's.

They were suddenly jerked out of the moment by a loud scream. They both raced up to the top deck of the ship to find Zoro dripping wet holding a limp Luffy in his arms.

**So that was my new chapter please review and let me know what you think again sorry it was short and will update a lot sooner next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews and all the love to make up for the fact that I was gone all summer I am giving you guys two chapters in a row hope you guys like the story so far and enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

_A gaunt sickly looking Luffy lay helplessly in the sick bay hooked up to several machines unmoving and seemingly unaware of whats going on around outside his door whispers from his crew can be heard._

"What happened Zorro I thought it was your turn to watch him." said Nami

"I was watching him but he kept trying to grab for one of my swords saying he had to make him go away so I went to put them up and when I came back He was gone and I heard something hit the water. I jumped in after Luffy but he was already sinking like a stone." Said a noticeably worried Zorro. '

"Man I never thought Luffy would try to kill himself." Said Ussopp

"Don't say that Ussop. Luffy would never do that. He would never hurt his crew like that. He's not that kind of person. We don't know what happened, he could have just fallen off." Defended Nami

"Regardless of what happened we just need to focus on helping Luffy right now." Stated Robin.

"How is he doing Chopper?" asked a concerned Sanji.

"I managed to get his condition stabilized. His body has taken a beating over the last few weeks. The lack of sleep or food has been hell on his body. As bad as Luffy has been injured before I have never seen him like this. Our mighty captain is still human. He was incredibly weak even before he hit the water. His heart couldn't take it and the cold water coupled the stress his body was under sent him into shock. He's lucky Zoro got him to me as fast as he did or I don't know what would have happened. I did all I could and have him on a heart monitor a feeding tube and a ventilator. Unfortunately his body's high metabolism is burning the food as fast as I put it in him. He hasn't regained consciousness yet and I m unsure of when or if he will. All we can do now is wait and see." Said Chopper in a very sorrowful voice.

"Please don't give up on Luffy guys.I know he will make it he has to. Remember all of the imposable things he's survived "Said Nami on the verge of tears.

"I"m not Nami, I will do anything possible to help Luffy but right now I just don't know whats going to happen. " Said the sad reindeer.

"I think right now Luffy needs his crew more than ever and we should be here for him." Said the raven haired archeologist

"I agree but that room is small so you guys should take turns going in there." Stated the mini doctor.

"I'll go first." Volunteered Usopp

The afro haired sniper slowly entered the sick bay were the unconscious and unresponsive captain helplessly lied.

"Hey Luffy it's me Usopp. What are you doing in bed, don't you know that if you just lie around I'll have to take over as captain. Then they will all have to listen to the great captain Usopp. I may even get stronger than you. Then when you finally wake up you will have to call me captain. So please don't sleep to long ok or I might have to shake you out of bed with my mighty muscles. If you don't wake up then I don't know what I will do. I need you to stay around so I can get better than you." Said the boastful sniper as tears slid down his face.

"See what you did Luffy you made me start crying like some kind of little kid. I can't go around crying like this. I am a great warrior of the sea and I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I need you to help me get stronger. You can't leave Luffy you just can't. If you leave who's going to protect the crew from danger. As strong as I am we would be dead without you Luffy. Please don't go. I know I once deserted the crew over the Mary. I am still sorry for that. It was stupid and selfish but you still took me back. You never held it over me. You just acted like it never happened and I was always part of your crew. I never say this to guys bit I love you man please don't leave us. Your like a brother to me."

With that the crying sniper got and left the room turning before he left to take another look at his captain and casting a long black shadow over the weak and frail Luffy.

* * *

**Hey guys hope this chapter was good and I didn't make any of my fans go all weepy eyed sorry it was another short chapter but the next ones will be longer as always please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys goon keep it short and sweet with the intro here just want to say hope you enjoy and as always please review**

* * *

"Chopper is there any change in Luffys condition." asked Franky

"I am afraid not he is still unresponsive." stated the tiny reindeer in sad and solemn voice.

The spedo wearing cyborg just gave the tiny doctor a look of pain before walking off.

He slowly made his way to the sick bay where the captain currently resided.

He poked open the door to find the room empty. He looked in and saw that the once happy and strong Luffy had been replaced by a frail weak looking young man who's thin body was hooked to several machines just to survive.

He slowly walked in and was greeted by the sounds of various machines. He was normally more than comfortable around machines but not these. They just served to remind him of how bad off their captain was. He made his way to a chair that was sitting next to Luffys bed and sat down.

Hey Luffy look at you hooked up to all those machines trying to be as cool as me. Well you need to wake up soon ok. Other whys I can't show you my newest invention. It's a really cool giant robot and if you promise to wake up I will let you be the first person to pilot it. You know you have to wake up Luffy. You have to many promises to keep to die on us. You promised that you would sale this ship around the world. You know I didn't spend all that time finding the best materials and painstakingly putting this ship together just to have you quit sailing it only half way through our adventure. I mean if your not captain then who else will be, Ussop. You can't let that happen Luffy you just can't. I know you can hear me and I want to know that we need you Luffy. We need you so please... please...please don't leave the sad cyborg as tears ran down his face.

Franky was suddenly taken out of the moment by the sound of the door opening. The startled cyborg turned to find Chopper standing behind him.

"Sorry if I startled you Franky I just need to switch over the bad for Luffys feeding tube.

"It's ok I need to go anyways." said the embarrassed blue haired man as he rushed out of the room.

"Wow your getting a lot of attention huh Luffy." Said the small reindeer as he fiddled with Luffys feeding tube bag. "I think this is the first time I have come in here not to find Nami. I saw Sanji carrying her out fast asleep earlier. I don't think shes left your side." Said the doctor as he finished messing with Luffys food source.

"You know I can't keep this up need to wake up soon. I know you can't like eating this way, plus think of all the great adventures your missing. We should arrive at a new island in about five days. I know you want to wake up so you can go. You make me look bad as a doctor when you get hurt so bad that I can't fix The tiny reindeer as he finished helping Luffy.

As the tiny doctor left he took one last look at his captain before exiting the room.

The room is now empty except for the unconscious Luffy and the machines keeping him alive. Out of the darkness a hand appears and unplugs the machines keeping the captain alive.

A very tired Nami slowly makes her way back to the sick bay. She just got done arguing with Sanji on whether or not she was in good enough condition to sit with Luffy. He insisted she needed rest and she held firm that she wasn't leaving Luffy. Her argument won out and now she was headed back to see Luffy. As she made her way into the room she stopped for a moment outside the door. She could have sworn she heard laughing. She opened the door to find strange figure in long kimono and a scarf standing over Luffy. The figure tuned to face Nami before disappearing right before her eyes. The frightened Nami ran over to find all the machines that were connected to Luffy had been disconnected.

"Chopper come help quick!" screamed Nami as she ran over to Luffys side.

* * *

**Wow what a cliffhanger hope I got you guys interested in what happens next as always thanks for reading and please review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here again with another chapter hope you like it and as always please review and enjoy  
**

* * *

_**Huh whats happening. Why is it so is my crew. Why can't I move. Wait there's a light. It's so cool looking. I feel like I need to touch it.****  
**_

"Did you find anything Ussop."

"No nami and I searched the entire lower deck."

"Well the person who attacked Luffy has to be around here somewhere." said the frenzied Navigator

"Is there any word from chopper on how Luffy is doing." Asked the sniper in a concerned voice

"No word yet. I"m going to go search the baths again maybe I missed them hiding in there or something." Stated Nami as she ran off

As Nami was searching the bathrooms all she could do was think of how she should have never left Luffy.

The orange haired Navigator was jerked out of her mindset by the sound of screaming up on the top deck.

Nami raced up to the top to find Zoro holding the person she had seen in Luffys room with there arms behind there back.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do to Luffy?" asked the green haired swordsman in a very pissed off voice.

"Ha like I would tell you. that shitty captain is going to fucking die like the dog that he is." Said the masked stranger.

This remark caused a very pissed Nami to walk over and deliver a punch in the stomach to the masked intruder.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" spat Nami as she reached up and pulled off the scarf that was wrapped around the stranger face.

After she did the shocked Nami just stared at the face before her. It was the face of you young women with short blond hair that appeared to grow in patches and a face so heavily scared that the only things that could be made out were a nose moth and a pair of piercing hot pink eyes.

"What you don't like my face princess well your precious captain is the one I have to thank for it."Said the women in a mocking voice.

Nami just backed off a look of horror painted on her face.

"As incentive as my captain is to a womens needs I don't think he would cut the face of a lady." Said Sanji in a cool voice as he flicked his cigarette on the ground and stomped out the butt.

The women just let out a maniacal laugh before giving her body a jerk and attempting to free herself from Zoros grip. The green haired sniper just held on tighter to the women.

"You are just a bunch of sheep being led by that egomaniac captain. I saw inside his head. I saw how that bastard meet all of you and your nothing but a bunch of lackeys to that selfish narcissistic bastard. He swayed you with a little kindness and now you sale the seas helping him achieve his selfish goals not caring who's lives he ruins as long as he gets to be king." Said the women in an angry and hate filled voice.

This comment caused A look of pure hatred to spread over The orange haired Navigators face.

"You don't know what your talking about. Luffy is the least selfish person I know. He would risk his life to save any person even you. He would save your worthless ass because Luffy can fins the small little good part of any body. You have no fucking clue the lengths Luffy went to in order to save people. Even if the person was a fucking jerk the whole time he would still save them and you have the nerve to call him selfish because of what ever fucking hangups you have."screamed the very pissed off Nami.

The women just let out another laugh.

"You have no idea what your captain did to me. You may think he is selfless but he is just an immature jerk who doesn't give a fuck how his actions affect others." Said the women in a very cold voice.

This just caused the enraged Nami to stand there staring at the women for a moment before abruptly turning away.

"Zoro go find out what she did to Luffy. Do what you have to." said Nami as she walked away.

An evil glimmer appeared in his eyes as he lead the women away.

* * *

**Wow another chapter down hope I got you guys hooked and you will stick around for the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys me again hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long to get out but it went through about six rewrites before I was happy with what I had so enjoy and as always please review **

* * *

"**_It seems like I have been here forever. I try moving towards the light it just moves further away. I can't remember why I am here. I know my name is... it starts with an L I think. Wait how long have I been here. _**

"Oh the big bad swordsman. Do your worst marimo. That's right I know how much you hate that name. Come on take me out you know you want to. End my life. You know you want to." Taunted the women.

"Oh I won't kill you but you'll wish I did."Said Zoro evilly as he drew out his sword.

A concerned Nami paced back and fourth outside of the sick bay. Chopper had been in there working on Luffy for the last fourteen hours. Zoro had been in with the women about six hours and she had not heard anything from him either.

The young women sat strapped to a chair bleeding profusely with a defiant smirk on her face.

"Is that all you've got. Oh what the big scary swordsman wanted the helpless tied up women to screaming for mercy right. In case you hadn't noticed when you were slicing ninety percent of my body is scar tissue. Your a mosquito bight compared to the torture I have endured." Said the women defiantly as she ship out a tooth directly at Zoros face.

"Oh where just getting started." said Zoro as he wiped the women's blood of his face.

Nami continued her frantic pacing. All she could think about was how mean she had been to Luffy right before he got sick. How she never got to say she was sorry. How she wished she could take it all back.

Namis thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the sick bay door. An exhausted and blood covered Chopper stood before her. He had look of great sadness on his face as he approached the orange haired women.

Nami waited anxiously for the reindeer to speak.

"well..." said Nami

"I did all that I could. He is somewhat stable now but there's no telling how long his brain was deprived of oxygen. What ever that women did to seems to be taking a negative affect on his body. As far as I can tell his organs have started to shut down. I don't see him living linger than a few more days." Said the small doctor in a sad and solemn voice.

Nami just stood there frozen in shock for a moment before collapsing onto the deck floor letting out deep sobs as tears ran down her face.

Just then a tired and exhausted Zoro emerged covered in blood.

"I"m sorry guys I have done everything short of killing her and she still didn't tell me what she did to Luffy."Said the bloody swordsman

A look of anger spread over Namis face as she marched straight past Zoro and into the room holding the women.

"Why, why did you have to do this to Luffy. Why, was it really that bad that you had to not only end his life but make him suffer needlessness to. What could he have done that deserved such severe punishment. Please tell me."Pleaded Nami as tears flooded her eyes and fell to the floor.

"You really want to know?" said the women in a sad toned voice.

"Please if I have to loose Luffy I want to know why." stated the sad navigator.

"It all started a few years ago. I was from a small farming island renowned for our sake. We all worked very hard and were very happy. We were protected by the flag of white beard who had claimed this island for his own.

I was the wife of a wonderful man. He was kind and loving and very generous. Even though we didn't have much he would gladly share with anyone who needed help be they passing sailor or pirate. I loved him and he loved me.

We managed a small field and it was just enough to support ourselves and our son. He was five and so sweet. He talked about how when he got older he wanted to be a doctor so he could save people. I used to buy him a treat at the market and he would take it and find someone he thought needed it more. He used to say here you look like you could use a treat to brighten your day.

I thought I was the luckiest women in the world until the day white beard died. It was shortly after his death that a ruthless gang of pirates claimed our island as there own. They seemed to relish the idea of owning something that once belonged to white beard. They forced all the people on the island to pay them for the right to live. We didn't have much and had to pay all that we had to them but they said it wasn't enough. They demanded that we give them more and when we told them it was all that we had they said they would take our son as payment. They said the could get a decent price for him at an auction house. I begged them to please not take my baby. The captain agreed but said I would have to take his place and pay him with my body.

I was a slave to that bastard for more than a year. I can't repeat the vile things he made me do the though of it sends pain all over by body. He used to reveal trying to make me cry. I did my best to not give the bastard the satisfaction but they eventually came when I was alone and he couldn't enjoy them. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that by doing this my son would have a life worth living instead of toiling under the rule of another.

I constantly hoped that he would just end my miserable life but he never did. He used to mock me telling me how he had black beard and monkey d luffy to thank for making him rich. The final straw came when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't bear the thought of giving birth to that monsters child so I stole a Knife from one of his crew members and stabbed myself in the stomach hoping it would kill me and that monsters child.

When the bastard found me bleeding on the floor he dragged me by the hair to ships doctor and demanded that he save my life. After his doctor was done he pulled me to room in the back of the ship and pulled out a knife. He said How dare I try to end my life when it belonged to him. If he wasn't good enough to have me bear his child then he would make sure no man ever wanted me again. He took a long time making each cut all over my body. The sick bastard enjoyed every moment of it. My screams of pain were music to his ears. The only part of my body left uncut where my eyes and my ears. He said it was so I could always hear the awful thing people would say about me and so I could see how ugly I was now inside and out.

After that he would beat and starve me regularly and constantly make me stare into a mirror to look at how ugly I now was. My eventual escape came during a battle with another ship. There canon blew a hole in the side of the ship where I was and knocked open the door. I rowed for many days before loosing any strength I had left and deciding to just left currents take my boat. I hadn't eaten in days and though for sure I was dead when my boat bumped into something. I managed to get up the strength to look over the edge and saw a strange fruit floating in the water. Desperately hungry I eat the entire thing without tasting it.

The fruit sent a weird feeling through my body but it gave me enough energy to flag down a ship when I saw one. I discovered that i had the ability to manipulate how people saw the world but only for a limited time. I used this ability to get the ship to drop me off at my home island. When I got there I found nothing left but a mass of broken and burned buildings. I found a few survivors and the told me what happened. Apparently the marines tried to apprehend some pirates who landed on the island and the town was just a casualty. My husband died in the first initial strike on the island and my son died trying to give aid to one of the injured pirates. They shot my son in the back of the head because he tried to help the nearest injured person and he just so happened to be a pirate. They murdered my child in cold blood and just kept moving.

Nami I know you think I am cruel for what I have done to you captain but I don't care. His actions sent a plague on the world and he deserved to be punished for them. You can kill me if you want. In fact I would relish that because my soul died a long time ago and now I am just an empty shell begging for death." The women finished talking and just stared Nami in the eyes. She saw the paint and hurt in Namis eyes and Nami saw the cold dead emptiness in hers.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed next chapter will be up in a week or so.  
**


End file.
